


and it makes me feel so fine

by ashasaurus_rex



Series: welcome home [2]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashasaurus_rex/pseuds/ashasaurus_rex
Summary: steve and javi lounge on the beach. that's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: welcome home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	and it makes me feel so fine

**Author's Note:**

> pure self-indulgent fluff. title from island in the sun by weezer

"You gonna share that?"

Steve grins and hands Javier the piña colada he'd ordered from the beach side bar. He takes a second to appreciate the view in front of him: Javi laid out on the colorful beach towel, his relatively small swim trunks leaving much of his golden skin on display to shine in the Miami sun. Javi's opted for a darker pair of aviators today, and he's let his hair grow a bit longer since the move, dark curls starting to cover the tops of his ears.

He looks ridiculously good. And, most importantly, happy.

Javi takes a sip of Steve's drink and makes a slight face before handing it back.

"Jesus, that's sweet. I haven't drank shit like that since I was in college."

Steve rolls his eyes fondly and takes a long sip of the fruity, coconutty beverage. He glances over and catches Javi looking at him, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"See something you like, Peña?" He hands the drink back to Javi, who hums in approval around the straw in his mouth.

"Yeah, I do. We should go to the nude beach next time."


End file.
